


Open Your Eyes

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Everybody Dies, Evil!Tommy, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so the Power Rangers die. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you too, bunnies.

Lord Tommy was in his throne room.

 

Kimberly tripped and skinned her hands against the stone pillar. She caught herself and fell to her knees without a word, leaning against it. She was weak from torture, but not bruised or injured. It was only pain. Her Lord wanted her unblemished. In case she...changed her mind.

 

She couldn’t. Kimberly hadn’t believed in impossible before now. She hadn’t known it existed. Now she knew. She couldn’t give herself to her Lord any more than she could stop breathing.

 

But sometimes she looked at him and...wondered.

 

He wasn’t cloaked in Power or killing anyone. He just...sat there, alone, in a stone room. Staring into the distance and...almost sad.

 

Kimberly felt a pull, stronger than anything she’d ever felt, to go up to him. To kneel at his side and kiss away the tears on his face, the tears that fell for no reason at all sometimes, to pull Tommy from whatever nightmare this was. To let her lips touch his--

 

The orb pulsed inside her.

 

“Kimberly. Welcome.”

 

Kimberly flinched away.

 

“There will be others coming soon.” Lord Tommy stroked Rita’s skull, idly, as if it were a pet animal. He always told her what was going to happen, even if it was… “I’m going to kill them. Stay out of the way.”

 

Kimberly shuddered.

 

Rita and Zedd had tried to kill him, before. They, and some of the other villains, had stormed the keep, swarming in under Astronema’s leadership, united for the first and last time in their history. Rita and Zedd’s skulls held places of honor on Lord Tommy’s throne.

 

Karone’s, and the few Sixth Rangers who followed her, were under his feet, shattered and molded into the floor.

 

There was an entire pathway like that, made of crushed skull from Lord Tommy’s various enemies. Everyone he killed was a new addition....no, Kimberly corrected herself, not everyone. He had the Rangers’ corpses preserved and put on spikes outside of the keep. He’d told her, after most of the kills. How he’d made Dana kiss him before he shot her, while her lover watched. How he’d tortured the Dino Rangers until they had no world but him, and made them crawl to him to die. He’d brought one to her cell, Conner, the Red boy. Told him to...to do horrible things to Kimberly, just to watch Kimberly’s face, to see Conner break just a little more before he told Conner to stab himself.

 

Kimberly shut her eyes to focus on her breath--

 

The doors slid open. Kimberly curled away, frightened.

 

“Tommy.” Kat’s voice rang out, sweet and true and noble, Lighter than anything Kimberly had heard in months. Kimberly felt tears. They burned. “It’s over.”

 

“Doesn’t have to be messy, bro.” ...Jason. That was Jason, Kimberly realized, and the flare of hope was tempered by the knowledge that Lord Tommy would kill them all. “Just come with us.”

 

“And you’ll make it quick?” Her Lord mocked from his throne. Kimberly winced. Power was surging now, gathering to him. Corrupt Power. _Wrong_ Power. It wrapped around him like a cloak, diseased and warped, sickened green.

 

“We aren’t you.” Kat replied.

 

Lord Tommy said nothing.

 

Then he...leaped.

 

It was a blaze of Power against Power, light and dark and disease and purity, and Kimberly could barely keep track. Then the first blade slid into...a Black Ranger, it looked like, Wild Force? Kimberly couldn’t remember the names…

 

Her Lord was a blade forged from starfire, moving with the grace of a danger, the lethality of a monster. Kimberly had fought things that were like toddlers compared to him and nearly lost. She shrank back.

 

The orb pulsed again. It was in her stomach, where it would be hard to find. Hard to dig out. Not like a pocket.

 

It whispered…

 

No. Not yet. Kimberly didn’t know where the desire came from, but she...not yet. She wasn’t ready. She waited and watched instead.

 

She wanted to reach out. She wanted to call her Lord’s name. He would come to her side, she knew. And she could kiss him, and hold him, and love would save him.

 

She wanted, so badly…

 

No, she told herself firmly. He would hit her, and tell her not to call him mid-battle again. He wouldn’t want…

 

Except he would. He would kiss her, then. And tell her loved her. And he would mean it--

 

“Tommy, _please_!”

 

It was Kat shouting, begging Lord Tommy to stop. He just laughed. “Come on, Kat. You were my mirror, remember? A female me.” Their weapons locked together, the two of them close enough to feel each other’s breath if they weren’t morphed. “Give me a taste of my own medicine.”

 

Kat made a small sound.

 

Then she... _changed_ , and Kimberly flinched, whimpering. She was calling on the same corrupt Power Lord Tommy was, only pink instead of green. It was sick and twisted and clashed with its brother in a glorious strike. The orb inside of Kimberly pulsed unhappily, wanting the impurity to go away.

 

Suddenly Kat’s Power winked out. A blade was in her stomach.

 

She died.

 

Kimberly was the only Ranger left alive.

 

The orb pulsed quietly inside of her. They’d tried everything. Every Ranger, every strength, every weakness…

 

All that was left was her.

 

Her Lord was looking at her now, waiting. Kimberly slowly got to her feet. She would not crawl. She walked, instead, or staggered, made it across the throne room and the corpses that would be preserved and spiked and the pathway of crushed skulls.

 

She fell into her Lord’s arms.

 

Into Tommy’s arms.

 

She loved him.

 

Tommy smiled at her, and Kimberly stood on her tiptoes, and maybe they were at the lake again, when Tommy was going to ask her to prom. Maybe they were safe and happy and free.

 

Kimberly’s lips touched Tommy’s.

 

The light should have killed him. Kimberly fully expected to open her eyes to a corpse. Instead she opened her eyes and there was a dagger in her heart. Tommy sighed and stroked her hair. “You would have been a beautiful consort.”

  
And so the Power Rangers died.


End file.
